It All Started with a Wordball
by Talee
Summary: A TEC fanfic about the beginning of the beginning of the Pranksters. Friendship and  my attempt  at humor.


**Happy Halloween! : )**_  
><em>

_It All Started With a Wordball_

Manny was rummaging through his backpack; black and white in a checker board pattern, just like almost all of his possessions. After 37 seconds of shaking his bag, Manny finally retrieved a tube, a plastic one in fact. It was the kind you would use at CVS to send your prescriptions to the pharmacist inside the facility; which he held up in the air like it was an ancient artifact of the Wafflelofickus Era on Skeleki.

"Is that a wordball?" Danny asked, knowing that Manny had no powers at all.

Francine made it for me." Said Manny

*_Flashback_*

It was a warm, humid August day in New York. The students at Sunflower Park Elementary had already begun school the week before, so basically everyone was over the hype about being a year older. In a classroom on the upper floor was Ms. Diaz's class. Inside, the children were chattering about random stuff happening in their pop culture, seeing how many spit-balls they could land in the trash can, drawing on the white board, and just about the most oddest things.

"Good morning class!" said Ms. Diaz as she came back into the room with a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"Hi!" said the student's that were actually paying attention.

"Why are you drinking hot chocolate? Its mid-August!" said Elena, who was normally blunt and spoke before thinking.

"Because I can," said Ms. Diaz, just as the bell rang, "so let's get the attendance over with."

"Here!" said Chris.

"Chris, I haven't even started yet" said Ms. Diaz

"Oh" he replied, embarrassed.

"Besides, you know that you're last. Your last name is Ziolescher" said Elena, "What kind of name is that?"

"Elena, don't be rude" said Ms. Diaz as she continued to do the attendance. After finishing, she got on with their lessons. "Let's start out with language arts. We went over anagrams last week correct?" asked Ms. Diaz, with everyone knowing that it was a rhetorical question, "So L-"

"Hello everyone!" exclaimed a nasally voice. Everyone turned around and saw a girl wearing a poofy navy dress and sparkly black ballet flats.

"How considerate of you to join us Francine. Why don't you hang up your stuff, sit down, and we'll continue the lesson?" said Ms. Diaz

"Whatever Ms. Diaz" Francine said as she dropped her bag with a 'thud' inside her cubby, and sat down in her seat.

"As I was saying, we are going to review anagrams by doing a worksheet. No partners this time, I learned what happens when you leave the peanut butter jar out while I left the supply closet open last week" said Ms. Diaz, "Lisa will you pass then out?"

"Yes Ms. Diaz" Lisa said cheerfully as she stood up, smoothed down her skirt, and passed out the worksheets.

"Yes Ms. Diaz" Francine said, mimicking Lisa as if she were a parrot in a sparkly tutu. All of the papers were distributed, when a little boy's voice broke the silence that always appears when a worksheet is passed out.

"Ms. Diaz, I think you have made a slight error. 'Yhtomit' is a word. It means what you humans call a measly underground root 'turnip', but on Skeleki we grow humongous turnips!" said Dax, the dark-skinned Skelekian with large glasses.

"I'm sorry Dax. I've mislead you all. I'll just tell y'all the answer, it's 'Timothy' although the Skelekian term for turnip is also a valid answer. As the dilemma was solved, the class filled out their worksheets.

After language arts, learning fractions in math, and learning about plant cells in science, it was time for recess. "Let's go kiddos! Get some fresh air!" said Ms. Diaz while carrying the equipment bucket outside with her class in toe. As the door was opened, the 'kiddos' ran outside to join their friends in the bright sunshine. Most of the girls went to play four-square while the boys and athletic girls went to the black-top to play kick-ball. Then there were two, Manny sitting alone on the swing set while Francine stood near the doors; waiting for her friends from the other 4th grade class to come outside. She spotted Manny sitting at the swings, and ran toward him.

"Hey Francine!" said Manny, who let a small grin show upon his chubby face.

"Hi Manny!" Francine replied, "Happy Late-Friendship Day!" she said as she stuck out her hand and created a blue sphere.

"What's that?" asked Manny.

"It's called a wordball. Take it; I can make an gazillion of these."

"Cool!" said Manny as he pulled a plastic container from his backpack. Confused to why her friend had a plastic tube in his backpack, Francine tossed the wordball into the tube.

"Hey guys!" said a short girl wearing a yellow dress with knee high socks with lemons all over them.

"Hi-" Francine said as the boy next to the yellow dressed girl interrupted her.

"Boy do I despise Hector." said Danny, who held his muddy fedora in his hand.

"At least you don't have Lisa in your class." said Francine while Manny nodded.

"I want revenge! Let's start a revolution!" exclaimed Danny as Annie tugged his elbow.

"Brilliant Danny!" said Francine while her friends were confused, "We should try to cause chaos for Hector and Lisa because he's a show-off-"

"And a hat-knocker-offer!" said Danny while Annie explained to him that 'hat-knocker-offer' wasn't a word.

"As I was saying, Hector's a show off…and err…a hat-knocker-offer, Lisa's a goody two shoes, and they're both equally annoying" said Francine.

"My little brother likes to pull pranks on me, and that's pretty annoying." said Manny.

"That's it! Manny you're a genius!" exclaimed Francine.

"That's what I keep telling people!" said Manny.

"We can be called the 'Pranksters'!" said Annie. After everyone agreed, except for Danny who was mumbling about something about how he didn't get to vote.

"Here's our oath: 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to know good'" said Francine.

"That seems very familiar" said Annie

"It's from Garry Totter" said Manny. Then when the four Pranksters swore, they felt a weird feeling from the tips of their toes to the crown of their heads.

"Whoa, I suddenly felt magical all of a sudden. Like if my soul changed, and something formed on my foot!" said Annie.

"Like a growth?" Manny said as Annie blew a raspberry.

"I felt that to, except for my right hand…" said Danny as he stared at his hand, mesmerized. Come to think of it, Manny didn't feel weird at all.

"Maybe my stomach? No, wait, I'm just hungry" thought Manny.

~End of School~

The students had already spilled outside the doors, walking their way home. The Pranksters were scheming about their many pranks to pull in the future. One by one…they left. Manny was the first to leave, his house was only a block away, and then Annie left when they got to her apartment complex. A couple of steps later, they were at Manny's. "Hold on Francine, I have a present for you too!" said Manny, while running inside. Moments later, Manny came outside with a cardboard box, "I didn't have time to wrap it." Francine just couldn't resist her mad unwrapping talent, and pulled out a mid-sized metal object. "I remembered how you loved the book 'Goodnight Robot', so I decided to give you my prototype. I'm working the bugs out of my own robot" said Manny.

"Thanks Manny! I'll never lose it! I'll take care of it! Even if it becomes haywire and eats everyone!" said Francine with a cheeky smile as she hugged the silver robot.

*Present Time*

Gilda was learning how to be organized, by cleaning Francine's room. She put the hangers from the floor and opened the closet door, which caused a mountain of miscellaneous objects to topple over her. After freeing herself, Gilda set the objects beside and saw something shiny. "Oooh shiny…" thought Gilda as she removed it from a small pile. It was a dusty robot, but it was still in good condition.

"Gilda! You just made more of a mess!" screamed Francine, "Leave now! My mother's coming and I just put that stuff in there! Go! Shoo! Shoo!" she said, flailing her arms around. Gilda ran as fast as she could, down the hallway, and exited from the fire escape. Francine picked up the dropped toy, sat on her bed, and started to remember her childhood memories. "And to think that the Pranksters have been causing havoc for more than five years! To think, that it all started with a wordball."

**Well, I've been really lazy. I haven't written anything for awhile due to a numerous of lame reasons. My dad got realeased from the hospital awhile ago, adjusting to back to school time (which I'm still not used to waking up at 6 am...), being in all honors classes, and taking care of my family. I had time to write this while waiting to audition for my highschools winter musical (if you want to know what it is, message me) and just finished it up while waiting for trick or treaters to come over. I have a lame last-minute costume. I'm in French so today I'm a typical French man (I'm not transsexual if ur wondering)! Striped shirt, beret, and I drew a mustache on my finger. Wow Wow Wubbzy! I'm rambling again! Oh yea...my friend(s) agreed to help inspire me more to make my stories even more random! Thanks to Hawkpath of the Riverclan who's my offical betareader!  
><strong>


End file.
